7 minutos en el infierno
by Marta1234j
Summary: Una fiesta, unos cuantos creepypastas, mucho alcohol y demasiada tensión sexual...'-¿Jugamos a 7 minutos en el paraíso' '-¿7 minutos con uno de vosotros en un armario? - bufo aburrida- Entonces debería llamarse 7 minutos en el infierno' '¿Lo dices por qué las cosas se van a poner muy calientes' '...Iros al carajo' ¡Se aceptan parejas y personajes! Más aclaraciones dentro.
1. Aclaraciones

¡Hola gentesita de Fanfiction! (piruleta de arcoiris a quien me recuerde que escritora decía esa frase) ¡Hoy empiezo nuevo proyecto! ¡Yuju! He decidido hacer un capítulo aclaratorio porque las notas son MUCHAS:

- 7 minutos en el paraíso es el juego en que dos personas elegidas a azar (en este caso mediante papelitos con los nombres dentro de un cuenco) se meten en un armario en el que pueden hacer lo que quieran -1313- durante 7 minutos, no más.

- Hay más personajes de los que hablan (luego pongo una lista) tanto Ocs como creepypasta, aunque después de todo los creepys también son ocs. Aquí va a haber de tooooodo: yuri, yaoi y hetero. ¡Y se aceptan sugerencias de parejas!

- Os comento que este fic esta lleno de líos amorosos. Haceos a la idea desde ya. Adoro los líos amorosos. En serio. Son lo más.

- De esta historia nadie va a salir virgen. Menos la pobre Sally, e IA. DEJAD A LAS POBRES NIÑAS EN PAZ *hushe con la niña asesina fantasma y con la pirómana de 20 años*

Y aquí os digo todos los personajes que se encuentran ahora mismo jugando, luego hay apariciones estelares (?):

- Jeff the killer.

- Homicidal Liu

- Laughing Jack

- Sally

- Eyeless Jack

- Masky & Hoodie

- Clockwork

- Nina the killer (es el alma de la fiesta)

- Jane the killer

- BEN

- Ticci-Toby

- Emily Murdered (propiedad de **Lydia Schattenspiel)**

- Erick (propiedad tambien de Lydia)

- Pesadilla e IA (ambos de mi propiedad)

Gilbert (propiedad de **Yuuedarkangel**)

Yyyy en un principio esos son todos. Por cierto, la historia ocurre en una fiesta. ES UNA _FIESTA_ ('''fiesta''') DE ADOLESCENTES por lo que no pintan nada ni Slender, ni Zalgo ni tal asin que no sus cabreis conmigo, ya estoy muerta (?)

**ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN **(_ha llegado a su ciudad, el afilador (?)_**:** Acepto otros personajes creepys porque realmente no se si me falta alguno de los conocidos. Si quereis que meta alguno más, tienen que:

- Estar bien hechos (necesito ver su historia o alguna ficha técnica que este más o menos decente)

- No tener pareja y si la tiene que no le importe lo que pueda pasar en ese armario (al final me censuran el fic xD). ¡Y que le de igual entrar con una chica o un chico!

- Que se de la edad de Jeff y esa gente (jovencitos tralali)

- Que no sea Mary Sue. NI SE OS OCURRA. En serio lo digo. Muy clarito lo dejo porque luego me decís a una chica bajita de pelo negro o de un color mágico (rojo, lila, verde) que es una antisocial, le gusta el heavy metal, odia a todo el mundo, ama a los creepys y que aunque no haya tenido un novio en su vida y sea más fea que un frigorífico por detrás, un creepypasta *coff*jEFF*coff* se enamora de ella. Como me mandeis eso, o un the killer, puerta.

Si vuestro personaje cumple los requisitos (y si no los cumple pero os la sudah el mundo) podeis mandarme un MP con los datos, ¡lo antes posible pls! Porque los quiero tener para el segundo cap. ya que ahora subiré el primero.

_Otra cosa, butterfly: _Si el creepypasta que me vais a enviar es vuestro, o no es conocido,

pues yo si veo alguno realmente bueno, pues puede que lo meta.

Y sino lo dicho, si me falta alguno muy conocido que se me ha pasado,

pues me pasais la historia o el nombre solo que a lo mejor se cuál es

(y a lo mejor no (?)).

¡Y esas son todas las notas! ¡En el siguiente cap. ya empieza la historia de verdad!

¡Ojala os guste y me dejeis un reviú!

¡A leer!


	2. Homicidal Liu y Emily Murdered

_**7 minutos en el infierno**_

* * *

**01. Emily Murdered y Homicidal Liu**

**E**mily se tensa mientras Pesadilla suelta una fuerte risotada al oír los nombres.

- Aquí hay tema – pensamiento en voz alta por parte de la sombra. Emily lo apuñala con la mirada.

Liu suspira.

- Yo no juego – sentencia el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Aburrido! - Jack le da un codazo a Jeff- Tu hermano es un soso.

La elfa duda entre levantarse o seguir sentada. Jane mira sus uñas aburrida y, nunca va a admitirlo, un poco celosa. El resto de creepys, los cuales están sentados en un circulo mal hecho, resoplan impacientes.

- Mira, si no vais a hacer nada, yo me voy a por algo de beber. - IA levanta su culo del suelo ganándose varias miradas de los presentes.

El poseedor no pierde un segundo en echar un vistazo al trasero a la vez que expulsa el humo del cigarro.

- Traeme algo, preciosa.

IA se gira.

- Si quieres algo, vas tú y lo coges. Igual que antes yo te lo pedí y tú no me lo trajiste – Y se va cual diva que es.

Un ''Papaaaaaaaaaam'' recorre la sala haciendo sonreír divertido a la sombra.

- ¡Venga! - grita Laughing Jack, nadie sabe cuando ha llegado- Aquí hay más gente queriendo jugar.

Nina murmura un ''¿Y este qué hace aquí?'' lo bastante fuerte para que se enteren todos.

- ¿Estás susurrando con un megáfono o qué? - suelta cortante Gilbert.

Silencio.

- Hay tensión – IA aparece con dos vasos de plástico. Vuelve a su sitio y mientras se sienta Pesadilla trata de coger una de las bebidas-. Hey, que son para mi.

- Guarra, a ver si te atragantas.

- Ajo y agua – Jack a su lado la mira confuso-. A joderse y aguantarse.

Erick carraspea.

- ¿Vais a hacer algo o..?

Emily siente todos esos ojos sobre ella y agacha la cabeza sonrojada. Liu niega con la cabeza. El enmascarado azul repite su frase:

- Aburridoooo.

- Tío, o jugais u os vais – sentencia una Jane cabreada. Los demás asienten decididos.

El homicida ignorando las quejas de los asesinos, le extiende la mano a la pequeña en señal de levantarse. Esta traga saliva y la acepta con miedo. Jeff se revuelve en su lugar. Ben nota ese movimiento y aprieta los puños. IA susurra a Pesadilla bastante algo gracioso pues empieza a reírse al ver a la parejita entrar en el armario.

Emily anda pellizcándose el muslo a cada paso e intenta calmar su respiración. Por su parte, Liu observa con desaprobación a los creepys con sus miradas lascivas y sus comentarios subidos de tonos. Gilbert corre a cerrar la puerta, no sin antes recordarles las normas:

- Ya sabeis, _mes chéries_, solo siete minutos. Ni uno más ni uno menos. No seas malo con la pobre – y guiñándole un ojo a la chica, se va dejándoles a los dos callados.

Como un acto reflejo, la elfa se pega a la pared cual lapa. Liu, que no se ha movido ni un centímetro, suspira y susurra un ''esto es una tontería''.

- Lo siento – La joven se siente culpable pero tras decir eso se arrepiente. Agradece la oscuridad del armario, pues así no se notan sus mejillas sonrosadas. Aún sin verlo, siente los ojos del chico sobre ella.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes?

Emily vacila. Realmente, no tiene ni idea. Tose nerviosa y pregunta a su mente cuantos minutos quedan.

- P-Pues por tener...Por, a ver, si, eh, Dios...- las palabras se le traban en la boca y no consigue articular frases.

Jack está pegando la oreja a la puerta esperando escuchar cualquier mínimo ruido.

- No dicen nada – comenta decepcionado el enmascarado.

- A lo mejor se han muerto – casi celebra Jane ganándose unas miradas confundidas-. O yo que se, dejadme.

Nina rueda los ojos.

- Pueden que estén teniendo sexo – especula Gilbert comiéndose un canapé tan tranquilo- pero muy bajito.

Jack LITERALMENTE salta hacia atrás pegando una voltereta digna de gimnasia rítmica. Laughing Jack aplaude ante la pirueta de su tocayo. Erick hace un facepalm.

- Gracias por el trauma, Gil.

- De nada, _mon petit._

Por su parte, Emily sigue balbuceando mientras nota como Liu invade poco a poco su espacio vital. El corazón de la elfa va a mil por hora y su rostro tiene un color rojo infierno. El moreno le agarra del mentón, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos en medio de esa penumbra.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta de nuevo. La chica ni recuerda la pregunta, tampoco parece importar.

- Eh, um...Pues, e-es, obvio...- Ni ella sabe que dice. Liu sonríe feliz ante su actitud.

- Si es tan obvio – Se acerca peligrosamente a Emily. Como se tense un poco más, Ben se va a quedar sin amiga. Liu disfruta como un jodido, luego dicen que el malo es Jeff-, dímelo.

Aprovechando el estado catastrófico de la pequeña, la agarra por la cintura para juntar ambos cuerpos lo más posible. El rostro ardiente de Emily choca con el pecho musculado de Liu y, señora y señores, la mente de Emily acaba de desconectarse de la realidad. El homicida levanta su pequeña barbilla y sin ninguna palabra, la besa dulcemente en los labios. La chica continua en shock por lo que activa el modo columna y deja de moverse. Liu baja las manos un poco más abajo, llegando a la zona prohibida, manoseando de paso. Porque el chico tonto no es.

Emily es la primera en separarse mientras maldice la necesidad de respirar. Aún con el corazón acelerado, deja caer su cuerpo sobre la pared del armario y comienza a dar grandes bocanadas de aire. Si bien le gustaba Liu, solo habían compartido un par de palabras desde su llegada a la casa y ahora, sin ton ni son, le mete un morreo. _Quien dice morreo, dice un pico, exagerada_ recuerda su subconsciente.

Unos suaves golpes suenan en la puerta advirtiéndoles que ya han pasado los siete minutos. Liu se coloca en la misma posición del principio, muy relajado y con una mueca de aburrimiento. Emily está a su lado, con los nervios a flor de piel, incapaz de comprender como puede estar el chico tan tranquilo. Suspira deprimida, pues a su parecer ha sido un mero beso, nada más. Aún así, no puede ocultar la pequeña sonrisita que afloja en su rostro.

- Voy a abrir~ - canturrea el incubo haciendo lo propio. Al verles, se encoge de hombros decepcionado- ¿No lo habeis hecho? Que patéticos.

Liu alza una ceja molesto.

- No todos nos abrimos de piernas al primero que pasa, Gil – Tras ese comentario, sale del cuarto consiguiendo una mueca odiosa del pelivioleta y los vítores divertidos de Pesadilla.

Cierto asesino con máscara grita ''¡Golpe bajo!'' poniendo más de los nervios al demonio que se va indignado al sillón. Sally ríe al ver a Emily.

- Pues mi hermanita parece muy feliz – añade la pequeña morena. La mencionada se sonroja todavía más y corre a su asiento junto a BEN.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? - susurra preocupado su amigo.

Ella niega rauda y veloz mientras esconde su rostro en las rodillas cual bolita. Al otro lado de la sala, Liu se apoya en la pared bastante alejado de esa panda de bobos pervertidos. Saca el móvil en busca de entretenimiento pero su atención es captada por Jane que le mira esperando explicaciones. El homicida con cara de ''¿Qué pasa?'' a lo que la asesina, ni corta ni perezosa, abandona el sofá para llevárselo al pasillo evitando llamar la atención. El castaño se deja porque básicamente le da igual. Una vez los dos separados del resto, Jane se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué de qué? - Liu está más perdido que el barco del arroz.

- ¿Te has liado con ella? - Pregunta con un deje de rencor.

El moreno resopla.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa? - Protesta harto de esa actitud de novia obsesiva- Tú y yo no estamos saliendo, tú fuiste la primera en decirlo. Es verdad, hay algo extraño entre nosotros. Pero no somos novios, Jane. Y si quiero ir y besarla, lo hago. Y si quiero tirarmela, pues también. Si fuesemos pareja, incluso comprendería que estuvieras molesta. Pero no lo somos. Así que ahorrate tus numeritos de adolescente hormonada y dejate de tonterías.

Esas palabras le sentaron como puñaladas en el corazón a la chica. Sin mostrar debilidad alguna, abandono al moreno en aquel pasillo oscuro y reapareció en la sala. Nadie se dio fijo en sus ojos vidriosos a excepción de cierta sombra que dejo de cachondearse de Gilbert al verla entrar apunto de llorar. Pesadilla miro descolocado ese camino de zapatazos hasta el sofá y el tirarse a él, tapando su pecho con ambos brazos como tratando de protegerse a si misma. Hablaría más tarde con ella.

Cuando Liu entro de nuevo en la habitación, Erick acababa de anunciar a la nueva pareja.

* * *

_Se me acaba de borrar el final ;-; Pt bida tt_

_¡Pues este es el principio! ¿Merezco algo? ¿Muerte? ¿Fuego, fuego, sal por la puerta de atrás? ¿Papas aliñas ricas ricas? ¿Algo? Se que es una mierda pero ¡da igual! Asi soy yOoOo~ (ayer me entere de que van a hacer un documental de Kiko Rivera ¿vale? xD)_

_Yyyy sobre este cap, notas varias:_

_- ¡Emily Murdered no es mía! Es de la hermosa __**Lydia Schattenspiel **__a la cual dedico el fic y espero que le guste mi idea (aunque se encuentre en donde Jesús perdió la chancla) ;D CREO RECORDAR que a Emily le gustaba Liu y como yo soy muy perra (PERO QUE MUY PERRA) con todos los personajes, pues no me gusta el ffluf y LiuxEmily es un amor no correspondido :c_

_- ¡Y la culpa es de Liu! ¡A mi nadie, NADIE, me va a quitar de la cabeza la idea de que Liu es el ligon de las chicas creepys (de las humanas me la sudah)! Sa, este hombre tiene dos facetas: la de ''hola, soy un cielo'' o la de ''me la suda todo, soy Pesadilla en adolescente''. Y asi es la vida. En este fic, Liu está con un cabreo que se ve a veinte kilometros y se siente. Y lo de ligon no lo digo porque vaya ahi a lo conquistar a la tías, sino porque -otra cosa que no me va a negar nadie- Jane está enamorada/cosarara de Liu (pega un montón, no permito quejas (?) Nah, se que esta mujer según el canon es lesbi y en este fic sale bisexual, asi que relaxing) y le toca las narices que se meta en un armario con Emily a la cual también le gusta. Lo de que al principio parece que Jeff está enfadado, es porque le molesta que le toquen al hermano. Incesto everywhere (?) xD_

_- Para hacer este fanfic me he inspirado en el mejor fanfic que he leído en mi perra vida: __**Besos **__de __**Aceite y Agua**__. ¡Todo hetalian que se precie debe leerlo! ¡Palabrita! De verdad, es fantástico hasta decir basta. Leedlo ya._

_Dudas varias sobre ¿Quién es Pesadilla e IA? ¿Cómo es que Jack habla? ¿Cómo se conocen toda esta peña? Y tonterías de ese estilo se resuelven en mi otro fanfic (abandonaico el pobre) de __**It's my nightmare**__por si os surge la curiosidad. Y sino, pues no lo leais, que quereis que os diga xD_

_¡Eso es todo por ahora! Como siempre agradezco reviús y sugerencias pues de ellos vivo. Yo me piro ya, uapas :3_

_¡Chau chau!_

* * *

_**C**__ada vez que dejas un reviú, muere un cani_


End file.
